Confused About Me
by EKMothHarper
Summary: Evona Kasshu has never met her brother before, but when she does, he's not the same as she remembers. Watch as she tackles the Gundam Fight and sibling rivalry.
1. Stats

A/N  
  
Okay people for this story I'm creating an OC. She's based on me and I hope she's not a Mary Sue. Here are her stats and some back round info on her. She will die at the end unless instructed not to so here's the character and the story and enjoy.  
  
Name: Evona Kasshu  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Age: 18  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Parents: Raizo and Mikino Kasshu  
  
Siblings: Kyoji and Domon (A/N I know none of these stories turn out good with added siblings, but I worked her in in a good way, I hope.)  
  
Time Period: During the 13th Gundam Fight  
  
Back round info: Evona is a tough chick who in a sense grew up with boys and sort of became a boy. She's one of those strong and silent types although with her friends she can be a bit exuberant. She seems to have a mystical air about her. Who knows anyway?  
  
When Evona was 12, she went to a special school on a desolate island. No matter what she says her parents did not force her to go there, she chose it herself. She's gone to that school to date and will graduate when she is 20.  
  
Her best friends are Tristan, Joey, Steve, and Mei (deceased, explanation later on). She loves to hang with them and when she does, she usually doesn't shut up.  
  
Okay so far she might be a Mary Sue, but here are her faults. Evona is emotionally confused after her mother died and her brother took off. She blames other people for her faults and she isn't exactly easy to get along with. Let's just say she has Domon's temper.  
  
Her Nicknames: E, EK, Eka, Eva, Vona, Eve  
  
Well, that's all you need to know about her. Any questions/suggestions, please review. Now, on with the story. 


	2. The Meeting

Confused About Me  
  
By EKMothHarper  
  
~*  
  
Morning came when I awoke from my restless sleep. It was the begging of a new school year and my head was swimming with facts of events that happened earlier. It all started when I was going home with Tristan, back to Japan. When I arrived at the shuttle port, I was called down to some guy's office telling me that there was a call from one of my teachers back at school. Naturally I took the call, here's what happened.  
  
" Evona Kasshu?"  
  
" This is her speaking, who is this?"  
  
" It's the principal of Mercury Rock College (MRC). We just received a call from Neo-Japan concerning your return home."  
  
" What happened is something wrong?"  
  
" I'm afraid so. It seems that there was an accident with a Gundam at your house of something. I was told most of the information was confidential. Well, you aren't aloud back to the colonies because there is no guardian present."  
  
" But my parents are there, I stay with them. After all I am 18, I am no longer a minor."  
  
" Evona, your mother was killed in the accident and your father was cryogenically frozen. Your brothers are both missing. Even though..."  
  
I heard nothing else that day. Tristan took me back to my dorm on campus and I stayed there the rest of the summer. I didn't cry a single drop, I couldn't. It was almost as if I forgot how to cry. Tristan and Joey were all there trying to get me to open the door and let them in, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't open the door for anyone, I was too upset.  
  
Now the term starts again. I will return to school, but life will never be the same. I pulled on my uniform, red plaid skirt and white blouse with black heels, and left for the main office.  
  
" Hey E' glad to see you finally left the old dormitory ey?"  
  
" Hey Joey."  
  
" What's a matter kid why so glum?"  
  
" Don't ask Joe."  
  
" Oh yeh, sorry I forgot."  
  
" Hm...Where's Tristan?"  
  
" Dunno."  
  
" What day is today Joe?"  
  
" School starts today, why?"  
  
" That's not what I meant, what else is happening today?"  
  
" We get our schedules and ... Oh yeh, the Gundam Fight starts today."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" The Gundam fight starts today."  
  
" That's what I thought you said."  
  
I walked over to the front gate and waited for the main building to open. All around me students swarmed like a massive beehive, waiting to get into the building. I looked around for any new faces my age. I was so busy looking at the students that I didn't notice a man staring at me.  
  
This man wore a red cape that covered almost all of his body accept for his feet which were covered in brown boots. Some how when I looked at this man, I felt like I had met him before. It was almost as if he was some long lost friend, but he didn't go to the school because he wasn't wearing the uniform for boys, a red suit with a white shirt.  
  
During the whole time I was looking at him, I didn't notice him looking at me. I saw him looking at my waist length black hair and dark brown eyes. I also couldn't help but notice that he too had the same eyes and hair as me. Of course his hair wasn't long and straight like mine, it was shoulder length and spiky.  
  
" Eva, Eva! C'mon the bell is ringing and the gates are opening."  
  
" What, oh Trist it's you."  
  
I looked back over to the man but he had vanished into the shadows. I looked around for him but it was useless, he was nowhere to be found.  
  
" Eva!"  
  
" What?" *urp*  
  
Tristan grabbed me around the neck and dragged me into the school. This would be my 6th year going to this school, and to be quite frank I really wanted to go back to Japan and away from this 3rd world island.  
  
~*  
  
The period was lunch. Period 6 is the only period us sophomores are free. Even though I was joking around with my friends and having fun my mind wandered off to that man I saw. Who was he? Why did he look so familiar? How come I felt I knew him from before?  
  
" Eka, you going to finish that?"  
  
" Steve, I hate this food. I've been eating cafeteria food for the past 3 months, what I really want is to eat some of my mother's food but I can't now can I?"  
  
" So, can I have it?"  
  
" Sure Steve, you can have all my food for the next 180 days."  
  
" Really? Thanks Eve."  
  
~*(POV change Domon)  
  
' That girl I saw, she looked just like Kyoji in a way. But that's impossible, she's just a little school girl and Kyoji is a criminal on the loose. There is no connection between the two. But, then again why was she staring at me in the way she did? Why did she look like she knew me some how? Doesn't matter I'll never see her again anyway, might as well not think about it.'  
  
" Hey Domon, you'll never guess what I just found about this Island."  
  
" Well Rain, what is it?"  
  
" This island, has a big international school, MRC, Mercury Rock College. Well, if I'm not mistaken, that is the school that your sister was sent to when she was 12. This happened four years after you left."  
  
Immediately my mind went to that girl and why she looked so familiar. Her face was like and old photograph, you just can't remember it until you see it.  
  
" So then, Evona goes to this school?"  
  
" Yes Domon, that's right."  
  
" How do we find her? She's not in the Gundam Fight by any chance?"  
  
" Actually no, this island is ruled by another nation. They support the nation that controls them, which in this case would be...Italy. So our only chance of finding her would be to run into her someplace on the street. There's not a likely chance that we will find her at all."  
  
" But we have to try Rain."  
  
~*  
  
A/N  
  
Okay, that was one of my sappier chapters. They'll get better, promise. 


End file.
